Fix you
by Elsewhere723
Summary: Kristina's life changed soon after her 19th birthday. Almost 6 years ago Kristina Davis left Yale and cut almost all of her ties to Port Charles because of one little secret. Now she is coming home with a huge secret, her name is Holly Davis, and she is her daughter. With no where else to turn to Kristina returns to the place where it all began and where it all ended.
1. Chapter 1

General Hospital was a flurry of activity as Sonny Corinthos' youngest daughter and a 5 year old girl were rolled into the Emergency room. . No one wanted to be the ones to tell Sonny that his daughter and granddaughter were going to die. It wasn't long until Robin Scorpio-Drake and Patrick Drake saw the commotion and came over to help.

"Holly?" Robin whispered and smoothed the child's hair down in a comforting gesture. Robin knew the little girl would need to see a familiar face to keep from panicking. The little girl was conscious, but Robin could see the terrified look in her eyes. "What happened?" Robin tried to ask as calmly as possible.

"The bad men ran into us….." The little girl started to cry. She tried to reach for Robin but was held back by the straps of the gurney. "Where's mommy?" The little girl started to cry harder. Robin rubbed circled with her thumbs on Holly's hands to comfort her like she did when Emma was younger. "Mommy just got bruised up a little. I'll tell you what, these nice doctors will stay with you while Uncle Patrick make sure Mommy is okay."

Robin looked to Patrick and knew by his look that Kristina was going to have to be rolled into surgery. Robin smiled at Holly to make sure she had the little girl's attention before Patrick took the young woman into surgery.

"I want to stay with you." Robin saw the tear streaming down the little girl's face and Holly's grip on her hand tightened. "I know you do sweetie, but someone has to call your grandma and grandpa to let them know to visit you and Mommy, okay?"

"Robin, what's going on?" Liz came over when she saw her friend comforting a little girl. Robin ignored the question and said to Holly, "Holly, this is Liz, she is going to take care of you while call grandma and grandpa, okay?"

"Okay." Holly nodded weakly. Liz gave her a curious glance, but took the young girl's hand, that Holly gripped for dear life, as the wheeled her to a hospital room.

Robin felt all the air disappear from her lungs as she saw Kristina's daughter disappear from sight. Kristina went through so much bringing Holly into the world it wouldn't seem right for them to die like that. Robin shook her head as if she could get rid of the negative thoughts. Robin knew she had a long list of people to call. The first being Alexis and Sonny.

Robin went into the locker room and pulled out her phone. She quickly scrolled down to Alexis's name and pressed the call button.

"Hello?" The Attorney's voice sounded hurried.

"Robin?" Alexis curiously asked. "Can this wait till later? I'm on my way to court." Robin sucked in a breath and said, "No, Alexis there has been an accident."

"Molly? Sam?" Alexis asked and Robin struggled not the cry. Apparently she didn't know that Kristina was on her way to Port Charles. Her job just became that much harder.

"It's Kristina, she and Holly were in an accident." Robin heard the attorney gasp on the other end. Before Alexis had a chance to respond Robin said, "They are at GH. Kristina is in surgery and Holly is fine. Liz is with her.

"I'm on my way, can you call Sonny?"

"Yes." Robin said. "And Alexis?"

"Yes?" Alexis asked.

"I'm going to call Ethan." Robin didn't leave much room for argument.

"I think that is best." Alexis said and hung up.

Ethan smiled at Cam and Aiden as they aimed their water guns at the young man. So much had changed in the last 5 years. Cam was now teenager and Aiden was a happy 6 year old. Even if Lucky wasn't around it didn't mean that Ethan couldn't be the fun uncle. Ethan grinned as he spotted an 8 year old Emma Drake sneaking up behind them. Emma never let them forget that she could compete with the boys.

"Attack!" Ethan went to grab Aiden and Cam and Emma were attacking each other.

"Be careful." Ethan heard his sister yell from her place on the ground beside Maxie.

"Always." Emma and Cameron said in unison. Lulu and Maxie rolled their eyes as Ethan put down Aiden and the three kids continued to play. Ethan grinned at the kids as he heard his phone ring. Ethan saw the face on the screen was Robin's. Ethan knew she was probably calling to check on Emma.

"Hello?" Ethan asked. "Checking on Emma so soon?" Ethan chuckled.

"Ethan," As soon as he heard her voice he knew she wasn't just calling to check in Emma. "Kristina was in an accident. You need to get to GH."

"Why? What's going on?" Ethan hadn't heard from Kristin in 5 years. The last he heard she was living in the city with a husband. He even suspected she had a kid or two.

"I can't tell you over the phone. All I can tell you is that you need to be here."

"I'm on my way." Ethan said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Lulu asked when she saw the shocked look on Ethan's face.

"That was Robin. Kristina was in accident and she said I need to get to GH."

"Did Robin mention anything else?" There was curiosity in sister's tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"No, why? Is there something I should know?" Ethan wondered. The whole situation was surreal.

"No, you should go. Maxie and I can handle the kids." Lulu encouraged him.

"Okay, thanks Lulu." Ethan gave the kids one last glance and started towards GH

"Of course, call me later." Lulu waited to make sure her brother was gone.

"Maxie can you watch the kids for a second? I have to make a call." Lulu asked her best friend.

"Yea, is everything okay?" Maxie asked.

"I'm not sure." That was all she said before she reached for her phone."Dante, you need to get to the hospital." Lulu said as soon as her husband said hello.

"Why? Are you hurt?" Lulu could already hear the panic in her husband's voice.

"No, not me. Kristina was in an accident. I don't know much more than that. Robin told Ethan to come to the hospital. You and I both know that the only reason she would call Ethan is if something was wrong with Holly."

"Hell, what should we do Lulu?" Lulu could hear the strain in Dante's voice.

"You need to be at the hospital when Ethan finds out. If he finds out with no one around to do damage control then there is no way of telling what he'll do." Lulu said. When Dante assured her he had it covered Lulu let out a sigh of relief and hung up. Lulu knew one thing for sure. All Hell was about to break loose in Port Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan nervously searched the Emergency room for any sign of the Davis women. When he didn't find them he spotted Robin talking with another doctor. Robin looked up and saw the young man. She whispered something to Patrick and started to walk towards him. Ethan met her halfway.

"Where is she?" Ethan tried to keep his nerves at bay. Something was off.

"She is still in surgery. Patrick said he is going to do everything he can. ." Robin told the young man. She was trying to focus her attention on anywhere, but his eyes.

"Then why did you call me? Where's Alexis?" Ethan felt his hands start to sweat.

"Follow me." Robin turned and led the young Spencer through a series of hallways to the children's ward.

"I don't understand." Ethan said confused as to why they were in pediatrics.

"I think I can help with that." Ethan turned and saw Alexis Davis coming out of a room. He desperately wanted to know who was on the other side of the door if it wasn't Kristina.

"Alexis, what's going on? Who is that?" Ethan walked over to the window and saw a little girl.

"Kristina's daughter, she was in the car." Alexis told him.

"How old is she?" Ethan asked. Surely he would have heard something about Kristina having a kid that old. He ran into Sam and Molly occasionally, but they were always careful not to bring up the subject of Kristina.

"Just turned 5. She's as every bit as smart as Kristina was at that age." Ethan noticed the wistful look on the lawyer's face.

"Her father?" Ethan asked the question that had been weighing on his mind since he saw the little girl. "What don't you want me to know?" Ethan asked when he saw the woman trying not to say something.

"It not about what I don't want you to know. It's about what Kristina doesn't want you to know." Alexis finally said. Her daughter had worked so hard to keep Holly's father a secret, but Alexis knew it was time for the truth to come out.

"Just tell me what the Hell is going on, Alexis." Ethan was starting to lose his patience.

"Alexis, is everything okay over here?" Dante asked when he saw the two adults in a heated conversation.

"Yea, I was just about to tell him." Alexis told Dante. That made Ethan more nervous.

"Tell me what?" Ethan was growing more confused by the minute.

"The reason why you haven't heard from Kristina in 5 years." Alexis hesitated, "That little girl in there isn't just Kristina's daughter, she's yours." Alexis looked at the look of shock on the young man's face.

"That's not possible." Ethan whispered. Although he knew just because he didn't want it to be possible didn't mean that it wasn't. Ethan thought back to the last time he saw Kristina. Looking back it was quite possible that the little girl was his daughter.

"It is, Kristina was quite certain of it." Alexis disagreed. After everything her middle daughter had been through it seemed doubtful that Kristina would lie about who her daughter's father was.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Ethan wondered. If there was one thing he could count on Kristina for it was her honesty.

"Only Kristina can tell you why." Alexis looked from Ethan to her granddaughter's room.

"Where's her husband?" Ethan asked. No matter the limited news he heard about Kristina through Port Charles gossip he did know she was married.

"Sam is trying to get ahold of him." Was all Alexis could say. She was curious herself as to why Kristina's husband wasn't with her.

"He wasn't with her?" Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"No, Kristina didn't tell anyone she was coming either." Alexis read his mind and answered his next question.

"How are they?" Ethan asked.

"Patrick is with Kristina in surgery and Holly just has a few cuts and bruises." Alexis informed the young man.

"Her name is Holly?" Ethan asked to make sure he heard right.

"Kristina wanted her to have some part of you." Alexis smiled sympathetically at the young man. She wasn't the only one who got a shock when Kristina came crashing into Port Charles.

"Who knows that I'm that little girl's father?" Ethan questioned.

"Of course Dante, Sam, and I know. Robin also knows." Alexis answered.

"You knew?" Ethan narrowed his eyes and turned his attention to Dante, who had gone unnaturally quiet. . "I am betting so does Lulu." Ethan already knew the answer, but he felt the need to ask.

"Lulu didn't want to keep this secret." Dante tried to defend his wife. But the truth was Ethan was probably way past being talked down from the news he just received.

"Then why did she?" Ethan hissed. He was done with the secrets and holding back his anger. Of course the young woman made it hard to be mad at her when she was in surgery fighting for her life.

"Kristina begged her too." Dante walked from Ethan to the window to check on his niece who was sleeping peacefully.

"Can I see her?" Ethan begged. He couldn't even begin to grasp the thought of how much time he had lost and missed out on with his daughter. Dante looked at Alexis who nodded. Dante stayed by the door as Alexis lead Ethan inside.

"She looks just like Kristina." Ethan said the first thing that came to his mind. He found himself remembering all the small details he loved in Kristina he could see in his daughter.

"Kristina would always say that she has your eyes." Alexis struggled to find something calm the young man down. Alexis could see his sweaty palms and the shaking of his hands.

"I made a mistake Alexis. I walked away once, but I refuse to walk away this time. Especially now that I know I have a daughter." Ethan spoke with confidence he didn't even know he had.

"Grandma," Ethan was interrupted when a small voice spoke up. Alexis tried and tell Ethan something with her eyes and he understood loud and clear.

"Hey sweetie." Alexis cooed to the young child. Holly smiled and looked past her grandma to Ethan hovering in the doorway.

"Who's that?" The toddler asked.

"This is Ethan, he is an old friend of mommy's. He is Aunt Lulu's brother." Alexis chose to go the safe route. The little girl hesitated then spoke up.

"The bad men were trying to hurt me and mommy." Ethan cringed at the child's voice barely above a whisper. Ethan narrowed his eyes in confusion and anger. He couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt Kristina personally. Sonny was a different story.

"What bad men?" Alexis asked her granddaughter in the calmest voice she could muster without panicking herself and freaking the little girl out.

"They were in a black van, they pointing something at mommy and we went over the rail." Ethan cringed when the little girl's lip started to tremble.

"It's okay sweetie, you're safe now." Alexis smoothed the little girl's hair. I'm going to go get uncle Dante in the hallway, baby. Can you answer a few questions?" Alexis asked gently

"Yes." Holly whispered and looked to Ethan. "Will you stay with me?" with the little pout Ethan could hardly tell her no.

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere." Ethan promised. He meant it in more ways than one. Ethan looked back the door when Dante came towards the pair.

"Uncle Dante!" The little girl yelled and directed her attention towards her uncle.

"Hey munchkin, I heard you had an accident." Dante came to stand on the other side of the little girl.

"The bad men hurt mommy." The little girl looked terrified at her uncle. Ethan could tell that Dante had the effect of making the little girl feel safe.

"I know sweetie. Can you tell me about the men at all?" Dante asked in a voice he had only heard him use with Kristina and Lulu.

"I only saw one." The little girl looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Dante pressed the little girl

"I don't want to." Holly shook her head. Ethan could see the little girl trying not to cry.

"Is this really necessary?" Ethan hissed. He saw Holly's scared look and she took his hand.

"It's okay Holly when you're ready to tell me you can okay." Dante smiled and nodded to Ethan.

"Okay." Holly sniffled. "Where's mommy?" Ethan flinched at the mention of Kristina. He was beginning to wonder when she was going to mention Kristina. Ethan was trying not be angry at her, especially since she was fighting for her life, but it was too damn hard. He needed to be angry at her, because he couldn't let himself love her. Ethan looked up to Dante who couldn't figure out what to tell the girl as much as he could.

"You know what Holly? How about Grandma and Uncle Dante go to check on mommy and I'll stay right here so the bad men can't get you." Ethan prompted his daughter. His daughter. He would never get used to hearing that.

"Okay." The little girl agreed and nodded. Dante looked and Holly then to Ethan as a secret look passed the two. Then he turned to leave his niece's room.

"Uncle Dante?" Holly's voice made Dante turn back around.

"Yea, munchkin?" Dante smiled.

"Tell mommy I love her." The little girl told her uncle. Dante grinned at her and said, "You got it kiddo."

After Dante left the room Ethan let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He looked back from the door to the little girl laying in the hospital bed. It was beyond him how anyone could hurt a child. His child. He noticed Holly staring at him intently.

"You're Auntie Lulu's brother?" There was curiosity in her question. That was the moment Ethan saw a miniature version of Kristina. She questioned everything and never let anything go. Ethan shook his head to rid him of any thoughts of Kristina.

"Yes, I am." Ethan answered with a smile

"You don't look like her." Holly said matter-of-factly. That was also Kristina, pointing out things that didn't make sense.

"That's because we have the same dad but different moms." Ethan tried to explain as simply as he could to Holly.

"I don't look like my daddy." Holly said with a sad look on her face. If she only knew, Ethan thought. But as mad as he was at Kristina this was news they needed to share with their daughter, together.

"Special delivery for Miss Holly Davis." Ethan glanced when he heard a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Auntie Lulu." The little girl grinned from ear to ear. Ethan could tell that his sister and daughter were close. That just brought on a new wave of anger.

"There's my girl." Lulu grinned and came to stand on the opposite side of her bed that her brother was sitting. She placed a stuffed bear beside her niece. Holly leaned over and cupped her hand to her mouth as if she was telling Lulu a secret.

"He says he is you're brother." Holly whispered as much as a five year old could. Ethan tried not to smile at the serious look on his daughter's face.

"He is." Lulu agreed while nodding her head. She glanced over at her brother and saw the wistful look on his face. "I bet you had a long day sweetie." Lulu smoothed the child's hair. "Get some sleep, sweetheart. We're not going anywhere." Lulu kissed the child's forehead as she snuggled deep into the blankets with her new stuffed animal. She waited until she heard the soft snores of her niece before she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could think to say in the situation. There was nothing that was going to fix what she did or the secret she kept, but she had to say something.

"For what? For keeping her a secret for five years? Or, for me finding out that you knew." Ethan was finally letting his anger out. Lulu took that as a good sign. Spencers were known for holding stuff in and that ultimately led to their demise.

"It's not that simple, Ethan." Lulu said.

"What's not simple about it? She is my daughter, and you kept her from me." Ethan struggled to grasp the fact that his own sister kept his child from him.

"Think about the situation I was in." Lulu responded. If Ethan only knew the secrets Kristina would die to keep.

"Obviously, Kristina didn't." Ethan snapped.

"Don't you dare criticize Kristina when all she's ever done was to protect this little girl. She did the best she could." Lulu spoke without thinking. Something all Spencers did.

"Maybe I am what was best, did you ever think of that?" Ethan lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Maybe, but there is no way of knowing what could've been. The question is what are you going to do about it?" Lulu wondered. Maybe now that Ethan knew about Holly they could be a family.

"Now that I now about her I can't just let her go, either of them." Ethan swore as he looked down to his sleeping daughter.

"I don't know what happened between you and Kristina, I never asked. But what did happened between the two of you?" Lulu asked the question that had been weighing on her mind for almost 6 years.

"You remember the last time she was in Port Charles? I saw her and I didn't see the same person she was when she left. I was already falling for her no matter how hard I tried to deny it. Then all of a sudden she was there and I knew I didn't want to lose a second chance with her. Keeping it a secret was her idea. She told me she was trying to get over a bad relationship and I accepted it. I knew deep down that there was a high possibility that she was using me to get back at Sonny too." Ethan smiled as he allowed the memories to come flowing back.

"I didn't care as long as I got some part of her. By then I was falling in love with her. The next few weeks were great, until one day I woke up and she was gone. I called Alexis and she said Kristina left for Yale. That's why I disappeared for all those months." Ethan knew his family was confused as to his sudden disappearance, but he needed to be able to live in Port Charles if he couldn't live with Kristina.

"Did you ever try to contact her?" Lulu knew Spencers were never ones to let things go.

"I tried to call a couple times. At first I got her voicemail then her phone was disconnected." Ethan answered his sister's pressing question.

"Ethan I know this must seem like the ultimate betrayal, but I did this for Kristina. But you can ask me about anything with Holly, Kristina, and their life and I'll answer truthfully." Lulu told her brother. She knew it was the least she could do.

"How did you find out?" Ethan asked the first question on his mind.

"I knew Kristina was pregnant about 3 months later. She went to doctor for a routine checkup. The doctor told her that there was a high possibility of her not surviving if she carried the baby to term. But you know Kristina. Nothing was going to stop her from having that baby. She showed up at mine and Dante's apartment the next day. She asked us to take care of the baby if anything happened." Lulu let herself remember the months leading up to Holly's birth and Kristina's difficult decision to keep the baby.

"I guess Kristina proved the doctor wrong." Ethan smiled. It sounded so much like the woman he once knew.

"Yes, but not without complications." Lulu hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned his sister.

"Kristina went into labor when she was 6 months pregnant. It was a miracle Kristina survived childbirth and Holly was in the NICU for 2 months. The doctors told Kristina that it would be better not to get attached, but Holly had her wrapped around her little finger. Eventually Holly needed a bone marrow transplant. That's when Kristina told me she was your daughter. Thankfully I was a match." Lulu saw Ethan clench his jaw and looked to his daughter. Lulu couldn't tell if it was the anger or the remorse.

"Lulu, I could have been there, I needed to be there." Ethan whispered.

"We can go round and round saying what should've been, but it's not helping Kristina or your daughter." Lulu said to snap him out of it. Ethan took a breath to calm himself and asked another question that had been on his mind, "So when did Kristina get married?"

"When Holly was a year old. It was mostly his family except for Robin, Alexis, Dante, and I, and her sisters." Lulu tried to keep it plain and simply. She knew her brother wouldn't want the so called happy facts of Kristina's marriage.

"What's he like?" Ethan tried to hide the jealousy in his voice, but it was pretty hard. Another man was kissing her and playing daddy to his daughter.

"I've only been in the same room with him a couple times, but he's always seemed like an okay guy." Lulu struggled to tell Ethan when she knew he would only be torturing himself about it later.

"Then where is he?" Ethan tried to keep his anger in check. He was here and Kristina's own husband wasn't.

"Whenever we ask Kristina she always says he travels a lot for business." Lulu shrugged.

"You don't believe her?" Ethan prompted for an answer that meant Kristina wasn't as happy as everyone believed.

"Something about her stories always seem off. I ran into Dante in the hall he says he's going to keep trying to get into contact." Lulu informed the young man. "I guess all we can do now is wait," Lulu looed to her niece and back to her brother. Wondering how they got themselves into this mess.

* * *

Maxie smiled as she saw Emma running away from her towards Kelly's. "Emma Scorpio Drake!" she yelled as she tried to catch up to the child.

Matt watched as his niece was running through the park away from Maxie. He could swore his niece had grown 2 inches since the last time he saw her. Come to think of it he struggled to remember the last time he saw Emma. It had to be at least 6 months though. He knew that was his fault though. He had begged Patrick not to let Emma see him like that. Patrick was convinced that nothing would ruin the hero image Emma had of her uncle so they compromised.

Patrick brought her around on holidays and on his birthday. The last time Matt saw Emma was on her birthday. Matt warned his brother that he didn't want Emma to spend her birthday in a prison, but the little girl was relentless and turned on the charm. Emma and Maxie were the only thing keeping him going most days.

Imagine his surprise when he realized that his 5 years in prison were done, even if they felt like a lifetime.

"Emma, wait up." Matt heard Maxie yell, but Emma kept running. "You know I can't chase you in heels." Yep, that was Maxie. Emma finally ran out of breath and came to a stop.

"You know, you shouldn't run off like that." Matt said, coming out from his place in the bushes. Matt saw that look on Emma face was one of disbelief. Like she couldn't believe he was really there. He couldn't either. All he wanted was to spend time with his family.

"Uncle Matt!" Matt reached out to catch the little girl as she launched herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?" The little girl asked excitedly. The pair were interrupted by a frazzled looking Maxie.

"Emma Scorpio-Drake you don't….." She trailed off as she saw who was holding her niece.

"Matt," He barely heard the young woman whisper.

"Hi Maxie," Was all Matt could think to say. There wasn't a rulebook for the situation. All he could hope for was a second chance.

**A/N: Don't forget to check out my GH story, Revelations, featuring the following couples: **

**Johnny/Lulu Matt/Sabrina**

**Jason/Robin Dante/Georgie**

**Sam/John Maxie/Lucky**

**Ethan/Kristina Liz/Nik**

**And a whole cast of brand new characters who are connected to our favorites and make a splash in Port Charles. **


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't her fault. Ethan wanted to be mad, wanted to hate Kristina for keeping his daughter from her, but he couldn't bring himself to. As much as a part of him was mad there was also a part of him that still loved her. Ethan looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"I brought some coffee," Sam held up the cup of coffee like some sort of peace offering. Although, Sam knew nothing would make up for the fact that Ethan had a daughter he barely even knew and it was because Kristina didn't want him to. Ethan smiled and graciously took the coffee. He tried to remind himself that his anger was directed at Kristina. The secret was kept because she asked people to keep it.

"Thanks." Ethan told the young woman and Sam smiled sympathetically.

"Holly still asleep?" Sam nodded to her niece's hospital room.

"Yea," Ethan smiled at the thought of his daughter sleeping peacefully. "How's Kristina doing?" Ethan asked the question that had been weighing on his mind.

"That's what I came to tell you," Sam looked hesitant. Ethan noticed it was the first time he had ever seen her confidence shaken. "She just got out of surgery. Patrick says that the meds they gave her should keep her unconscious for a couple of hours." Ethan could hear the tremble in her voice as she said it.

"Any luck contacting her husband?" Even saying the words felt wrong to Ethan.

"I had to leave a message with a secretary. He was in some sort of meeting and they wouldn't let me talk to him." Sam said bitterly. She did her sisterly duty and supported her wedding, but Sam didn't trust the guy.

"What kind of guy is he?" Ethan wanted to know what kind of guy was raising his daughter.

"The first thing I noticed was how well he treated Kristina and Holly, and how much happier they were when they were around him. So, I bit my tongue and didn't say anything, but something about him never seemed right. I did some research, but everything turned up clean. Not so much as a speeding ticket." Sam informed him. The pair was interrupted when they saw Liz walking towards them with a concerned look.

"What is it?" Sam asked, concerned that her sister took a turn for the worst.

"There's a man at the front desk. He says he is Kristina's husband." Liz told the two. Liz knew until she knew the whole story that the best course of action was to tell Sam. Sam put her hand on Ethan's arm when she noticed his jaw clench.

"Thanks I'll take care of it." Sam stood and turned to face Ethan.

"Listen I know you have some questions, but I need you to stay with Holly in case she wakes up. I don't want her to wake up alone." Sam appealed to Ethan's parent side to get him to stay. Seeing Ethan would only make things worse with Kristina's husband.

"Okay, but Sam," Ethan went to ask.

"Yea?" Sam wondered.

"I am her father and I'm not letting her go without a fight." Ethan was going to make his opinion known. He wasn't going to lose his daughter.

"I don't expect you to." Sam smiled at the young man.

"I demand to see my wife!" Sam saw the man yelling as Patrick was trying to calmly explain that it would be a few hours until Kristina was awake.

"It's okay, Patrick, I got this." Sam came to the rescue.

"Are you sure?" Patrick looked hesitant at the woman, then quickly remembered she knew how to take care of herself.

"Yea, I'm sure." Sam smiled and Patrick left the two to talk.

"I want to see my daughter." That was the first thing out of the guy's mouth and Sam already wanted to give him a piece of her mind.

"What don't you explain to me what Kristina was doing driving alone in the middle of the night." Sam demanded. She needed answers if she had any hope of finding out of why Kristina was ran off the road.

"We had a fight and she packed up and took our daughter with her." Sam could see the tremors wracking through his body. She took a step back to be on the safe side.

"Don't you mean Kristina's daughter." Sam snapped.

"I'm the one who helped raised the brat." The man growled at her.

"First of all, the 'brat' is my niece. And second of all, Kristina is the one who raised her. You did nothing, but be there." Sam started to raise her voice. "I think it's best if you leave before I call security." Sam said when she noticed the people were starting to notice their heated argument.

"Kristina is my wife." The man simply said, as if it was supposed to enough.

"Well, she's my sister."

"This isn't over. One way or another Kristina and the brat are going to come back to me." The man sounded so sure of himself.

"Over my dead body." Sam's voice was deadly as she took a step closer to him.

"Whatever you say, darling." The man smiled and walked away. She would deal with him later. Kristina and Holly were her priorities.

Sam sighed as she walked away from Kristina's husband. There was no way in Hell she was letting her baby sister or niece anywhere near him. She walked toward her niece's room and opened the door as quietly as she could. She saw Ethan looking lovingly at Holly. Sam knew he would have been a great father if he had been given the chance. Of course, when Sam had found out that Ethan was the father, Holly was already a year old and the damage had been done.

Sam nodded to Ethan to follow her into the hallway. Ethan gave one last look to his sleeping daughter and followed Sam out into the hallway. It was now that Ethan understood Sonny Corinthos a little bit better. He never wanted to let Holly out of his sight.

"Is he gone?" Ethan asked.

"Yea, but he made it clear that Kristina and Holly were his."

"He can't do that."

"I know, but even if Kristina leaves him he still is legally Holly's father."

"Kristina let him adopt our daughter?"

"Yea." Ethan response was cut off when they heard screaming coming from Holly's room. Ethan rushed into her room with Sam hot on his heels. Ethan wanted to be the one to comfort her, but he knew the only way for her to not be scared was to have someone she knew comfort her. He watched helplessly as his little girl clung onto Sam.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Sam tried to soothe her niece to the best of her ability, but Holly kept crying.

"It's daddy," Holly whimpered. It broke Ethan's heart as he just stood there unsure of what to do. "He was mad at mommy and her hit her."

"Did he hurt you sweetheart?" Sam found to strength to ask even though she was scared of the answer.

"No, but mommy was bleeding and crying." Sam looked over the top of her niece's head to see Ethan clenching his fists. She gave him a look that said not to make things worse.

"You're okay." Sam kept telling her niece until she cried herself to sleep. Sam and Ethan just stayed with Holly and until they heard the door creak open. Standing there was Alexis Davis.

"Any news?" Sam whispered to her mother.

"Kristina is awake." Alexis looked from Sam to Ethan. "And she wants to see you."


End file.
